MALVADA COMO TU MADRE
by Mechi75
Summary: MI PRIMER SWAN QUEEN FIC. ESCENAS ALTERNATIVAS CORRESPONDIENTES AL CAPÍTULO 2X16 "THE MILLER'S DAUGHTER". ONE SHOT. Muy corto y light, pero tengo algunos proyectos más. Este es como de prueba. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.


**PM 13:** LENGUAJE ADULTO, VIOLENCIA EXPLÍCITA.

ADVERTENCIA: EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDE DIFERIR LEVE O NOTABLEMENTE DEL PERFIL MOSTRADO EN LA SERIE. O NO. ESO QUEDA A CRITERIO DE LOS LECTORES, PERO AL SER FANFICTION, LA FANTASÍA VUELA Y PUEDE QUE SUCEDA ALGO ASÍ.

NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE OUAT NI POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LOS MISMOS. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN NINGUNA GANANCIA ECONÓMICA NO AUTORIZADA.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF OUAT SERIES, NOR HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER THEM. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, WITHOUT ANY UNAUTHORIZED FINANCIAL GAIN.

* * *

MALVADA COMO TU MADRE

-¡Suéltame, idiota! –gritó Regina, tratando desesperadamente de escaparse de los brazos de Emma, que la sujetaban con firmeza.

-¡No! –fue la respuesta- ¡Tienes que pensar en lo que estás haciendo! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de tu madre, con todo lo que te ha hecho y piensa hacernos a nosotros?! ¡Henry no volverá a quererte jamás!

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me hables!

Cora envió a Neal volando por la puerta fuera de la tienda y consiguió hacerse con la daga que estaba en el suelo, pero tantos gritos histéricos perjudicaban su concentración.

-¡Vosotras dos, afuera! –gritó, mientras movía ágilmente su mano.

Aun fuertemente abrazadas aparecieron en medio del bosque. Regina logró por fin soltarse de la rubia, no sin antes forcejear insistentemente. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el bosque de Storybrooke. Emma pateó el suelo con frustración. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada temerosa de Regina sobre el puñal que sostenía en su mano. Pensó en la posibilidad que tenía de aprisionarla nuevamente, pero en vez de eso guardó el arma y decidió emplear la psicología.

-Tu madre te ha abandonado a tu suerte –dijo, con tono arrogante y burlón-. Ni siquiera ella te quiere.

-La tuya ha hecho lo mismo contigo -respondió la morena-. Te dejó sola peleando y salió corriendo, la muy cobarde.

Emma se acercó amenazante, invadiendo su espacio personal. Estaba realmente muy enojada.

-¡No hables así de mi madre! –gritó- ¡Tendrá sus defectos, pero la tuya es un monstruo!

Bastó solo un segundo para que el puño cerrado de Regina impactara entre el pómulo izquierdo y la nariz de la rubia, haciéndola trastabillar y empujándola hacia atrás. Enseguida Emma quiso devolverle el golpe, pero una extraña fuerza la detuvo. No podía efectuar movimiento alguno. Se puso pálida y el terror comenzó a invadirla. Entonces visualizó a Regina acercándose lentamente, pero no había ira ni odio en su mirada. La morena se detuvo finalmente frente a ella. Sin mediar palabra, posó suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de Emma, y con una emanación mágica detuvo la inflamación del golpe y el sangrado nasal. Luego le quitó el hechizo inmovilizador.

-Lo siento –dijo, con el rostro compungido-. En realidad, tienes razón. Ella es un monstruo. Mató a mi prometido, me obligó a casarme con el rey, y se hizo pasar por mí para que todos creyeran que maté a Archie. Y si ahora tiene planeado convertirse en Señora Oscura y matar a medio pueblo, no habrá forma de que Henry vuelva a querer acercarse a mí.

Emma se tranquilizó y desechó la idea de golpearla. Regina estaba cabizbaja y se notaba una genuina tristeza en su tono de voz, por lo que la dejó continuar.

-Además, en verdad no quiero que te mate. Sólo quería volver a ver a Henry, pasar tiempo con él, pero ella lo ha arruinado todo, como siempre.

-Entonces ponte de nuestra parte y la enfrentaremos, así no matará más a nadie –aconsejó Emma.

-¿Pero luego me dejareis nuevamente sola y alejareis a Henry de mí? Al menos mi madre permanece a mi lado.

Emma cerró los ojos e inspiró con fastidio. Parecía que estaba discutiendo con una niña caprichosa.

-Regina, ponte de acuerdo por favor –ordenó en un tono lo más delicado posible-. O estás con ella, o estás con nosotros. Además… ella en realidad no te quiere. Mi madre está convencida de que solo quiere usarte para que le ayudes a conseguir más poder, y luego cuando ya no le sirvas te descartará.

El dolor expresado en el rostro de la ex Reina Malvada frente a sus palabras hizo sentir a Emma algo parecido a la compasión. De pronto, Regina frunció el ceño y su expresión se transformó en un gesto reflexivo.

-De acuerdo –finalmente anunció, posando su mirada sobre la rubia-. Pero tienes que decirle a Henry que a partir de ahora pertenezco al bando de los héroes. Estoy segura de que eso le encantará.

-¿Y que hay de ti Regina? ¿No estarás pensando en llevártelo y alejarlo de mi?

-No, no lo haré. Solo quisiera verlo con más frecuencia. También es mi hijo, al fin y al cabo.

Una débil sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios. Emma miró hacia abajo, tratando de no cambiar la expresión facial para mostrarse lo más dura posible. Parecía increíble, pero Regina no estaba mintiendo. En su voz había ilusión y sentimiento.

-Está bien –concedió la rubia-, pero yo estaré presente cuando se vean, y en eso no pienso negociar.

-Me parece bien, creo que podría con eso –aceptó Regina.

Emma se sintió aliviada. Evidentemente necesitaban esta conversación. Sin embargo le preocupaba el curso de los acontecimientos en la tienda de antigüedades.

-Entonces lo solucionaremos -dijo-. Ahora hay que pensar en salir de aquí ¿Sabes como transportarnos a la tienda de Gold?

-Si. Toma mi mano.

Y mientras unían sus manos, Emma fijo sus órbitas sobre las pupilas dilatadas de la morena, quien tenía esa misma expresión que alguna vez le había visto antes. La que le daba confianza, suavizaba sus defensas y hasta a veces le hacía pensar en cosas inimaginables.

Claro que al llegar a destino se encontrarían con una situación desgarradora, y quien sabe cuanto les costaría salir de eso.

Porque la felicidad podrá ser una cuestión de voluntad, pero nunca nadie dijo que sería fácil.


End file.
